


... and what about me?

by 2freeholy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2freeholy/pseuds/2freeholy
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange.Mindenki összerezzen, mikor meghallja ezt a nevet, vagy ha mégsem, akkor az illető vagy túlzottan bátor vagy őrült. Esetleg mindkettő.Ígéretesnek tartották, mégis megváltozott valami.Mi történt az ambícióval teli, erős boszorkánnyal, aki kijelentette, hogy nincs szüksége egyetlen férfira sem, és mégis házasodni készül?Mi miatt vált kegyetlen gyilkossá az, akinek addig tiszta volt a lekiismerete?Valóban ennyit számítana, ha Blackből Lestrange lesz?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange





	... and what about me?

\- Bellatrix drágám! Rodolphus érkezett látogatóba – hallatszódott egy erőteljes női hang a földszintről, de az említett személynek semmi kedve sem volt eleget tenni a felhívásnak, nem mozdult a szépítkező asztala elől. A tükörbe pillantott, ahonnan egy egész kellemes tekintet köszönt vissza, a tökéletes arc, csak a szemeiben ült szomorúság és fájdalom.  
\- Hozzád! – tette hozzá Druella Black, de úgy tűnt, hogy szava ismét süket fülekre talált.  
A családanya morgott még egy sort, de a legidősebb Black lányt ez sem hatotta meg, hiába tudta, hogy ennek következményei lesznek még.  
\- Hagyja csak Mrs. Black – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe is Rodolphus Lestrange, az említett lány vőlegénye. Vőlegény. Ha csak eszébe jutott ez a szó, és az, hogy kit takar, Bellatrix gyomra nyomban felfordult. De meg kellett tennie, muszáj volt, hiszen csak így tudhatta biztonságban Őt. Akármennyire is fájt bevallania, tudta, hogy leginkább magától kell megvédenie, hiszen ő volt az oka annak, hogy ebben a helyzetben kötöttek ki. Mielőtt ismét mélyen alászállt volna az önhibáztatásnak, kopogás hallatszódott, ami visszarántotta a jelenbe.  
\- Még télen is több színed volt, Bellatrix – köszönt a vörös hajú férfi és az ajtófélfának támaszkodott – remélem nem gondoltad meg magad.  
\- Hogy is tehetném? – érkezett színtelen hangon a válasz. Bellatrix arra sem méltatta a jövendőbelijét, hogy rápillantson, s ha esetleg a tükörből mégis megtette, véletlen volt csupán. Gyűlölte a férfit, aki mögötte állt és kárörvendő vigyorával figyelte azt, amit a lány csinált. Pontosabban azt, hogy meg sem mozdult.  
Egy igazi ragadozó tekintetével figyelte minden egyes levegővételét, és az arcán a diadalittas mosoly sem szeretetből fakadt. Büszke volt. Büszke arra, hogy a zsákmányszerzése sikeresen ért véget, még akkor is, ha majdnem hét teljes év kellett hozzá, és egy titok, melyről leránthatta a leplet.  
\- Helyes. Különben el kellene mondanom anyádnak mindent, és azt őszintén sajnálnám. Túl értékes vagy ahhoz, hogy ilyen könnyen elengedjelek.  
\- Mit kellene elmondani nekem? – lépett be legidősebb lánya szobájába az említett szülő is, kinek tekintete azonnali válaszokat követelt. Parancsoló és rideg volt, kemény, mint a szikla, szeretetnek egy halvány jele sem látszott rajta most. Pánikba eshetett, még ha ezt kívülről senki sem tapasztalta, a hangja megremegett. A fekete hajú lánygyermek el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi történne vele, ha kiderülne mindaz, amit évekig titkolt. Mit kapna most, nem sokkal azután, hogy idősebb húga otthagyta őket, csak azért, hogy a mugli születésű Edward Tonks hitvese legyen, minek következtében az anyja és az apja is hetekig őrjöngött és végül eltörölték Andromedát a föld felszínéről. Vagy legalábbis megpróbálták elfeledtetni a világgal, hogy a család része volt egykor. Most a családfájukban közte és a fiatalabb húga, Narcissa között egy hatalmas, kiégetett folt található, az egykor büszke, barna hajú lány képmása helyén.  
\- Ne aggódjon Mrs. Black – szélesedett ki a férfi vigyora, mire a menyasszonya legszívesebben pofon vágta volna, vagy rosszabb – Bella elmondja, hisz nem nagy ügy, igaz, drágám?  
Miután kellően felidegesítette mindkét nőt, Rodolphus úgy döntött, hogy magukra hagyja őket, mindenféle ürügy nélkül. Azt viszont meg kellett hagyni, hogy a két Blacknek nem ugyan azon okból ment fel a vérnyomása a férfi szavai miatt. Druella kétségbeesve, összezavarodva követelte szó nélkül lányától a választ, Bellatrix pedig… ő nem szólhatott egy szót sem.  
\- Nincs miért aggódnod, anyám – mondta anélkül, hogy az idősebb Black felé fordult volna, hangja azonban továbbra is színtelen volt. Csak úgy száguldoztak a gondolatok a fejében, gyorsan kellett kitalálnia valamit, mielőtt bárki komolyabb gyanút foghatott volna.  
\- Annyi történt csak, hogy még mindig nem sikerült teljesítenem a Nagyúr kérését.  
Druella láthatóan megnyugodott, de aztán a pánikot felváltotta a düh.  
\- Ne ellenkezz Bellatrix! Meg kell tenned, különben nem fogja elhinni, hogy támogatod. Sem őt, sem a férjedet.  
\- Nem a férjem!  
\- Ugyan már, kislányom! Nincs két hét és elhagyod a szülőházad, csatlakozol a férjedhez és felveszed a nevét. Nincs két hét és többé nem leszel Black. Igazán hívhatjuk már őt a férjednek.  
\- De -  
\- Ne tiltakozz! – szólt gyermekére erélyesen az anya – és valóban jobb lesz, ha összeszeded magad, különben semmiféle prioritást nem élvezhetsz.  
Úgy tűnt ez kellett ahhoz, hogy gyönyörű sötétbarna, szinte már feketének ható szemeit Bellatrix elszakítsa a tükörtől és az anyjára nézzen.  
\- Te egyáltalán hiszed, hogy sikerülni fog?  
\- Hogy mersz kételkedni ezekben az eszmékben? – háborodott fel az anyja – bármiféle beteges gondolat ütött szöget a fejedbe, még most pusztítsd el, mielőtt késő lesz! Már régen kellett volna valaki, aki megtisztítja eme nemes hatalommal bíró réteg vérét, a sárvérűeket gyökerestül kellene kiirtani s a félvérektől a jogaikat elvenni. Te is így gondolod, igaz, gyermekem?  
\- Igen… anyám.  
Tudta, hogy felesleges lenne vitatkozni, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy csak olajat önt a tűzre, de mielőtt átgondolhatta volna, már ki is csúszott a következő megjegyzés a száján.  
\- Akkor is furcsállom, hogy csak te és apám, illetve a Lestrangek fogadtak hűséget.  
\- Hogy mered megkérdőjelezni a döntéseinket? – csattant fel Druella s az arcára kiülő harag láttán a lánya összerezzent. Nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy képes lett volna kiállni magáért. Már nem.  
\- Nem így értettem – próbált enyhíteni a helyzetén.  
\- Bellatrix, drágám – vett egy mély levegőt az anyja – biztosíthatlak, hogy Walburga nénédék is osztják a nézeteket, amint a fiúk megfelelő korba lépnek, hivatalosan is csatlakozni fognak a Nagyúrhoz. Hozzánk. A Malfoyok pedig szintén hűséget fogadtak, Abraxas szintén tagja a kis létszámú körnek, ezt apádtól tudom. A fiuk, Lucius, szintén részese lesz, amint befejezi a tanulmányait. Mellesleg ő fogja elvenni a húgodat, aki szintén, ahogy egy jó feleséghez illik, fiú örököst szül Malfoynak, és mindenben támogatja. Te pedig igazán kiváltságos helyzetben vagy, hiszen elsőszülöttként belement a Nagyúr abba, hogy hivatalosan is belépj a hívei körébe. Ehhez azonban az kell, hogy ne hagyd cserben. Sem őt sem a családodat!  
\- Igyekszem, anyám. Nem áll szándékomban senkit sem cserben hagyni.  
\- Helyes. Tíz napod maradt arra, hogy minden tőled telhetőt megtegyél. Ne akard tudni, mi történik, ha mégis cserben hagyod a családodat, Bellatrix.  
Valóban nem akarta tudni, hogy mi történne, ebben az egyben biztos volt a fekete hajú lány, lemondó sóhaját magában tartva fordult ismét vissza a tükörhöz, és próbálta hozzászoktatni magát a menyasszonyi fátylának látványához.

\- Milyen alkalom miatt lesz az ünnepség? – lépkedett a kihalt folyosón Bellatrix mellett, ártatlan arcáról őszinte mosoly köszönt vissza. A legtisztább tekintet, amit valaha látott, jegyezte meg sokszor magának a barna szemű lány.  
\- Nem tudok sokkal többet én sem, Amelia – sóhajtott a Black lány, de szája sarkát mosolyra húzta. Nem tudott ellenállni a derűnek, amit szobatársa általában magával hordozott.  
\- De többet, mint én.  
\- Valamilyen évforduló? Ötletem sincs. De lehet, hogy csak példát akarnak venni a Beauxbatonstól és rendeznek egy bált a végzősöknek, de az is lehet, hogy az öreg Dumbledore száz éves lett.  
\- Egy bál a végzősöknek – gondolkodott el rajta az egyenes hajú boszorkány. Hasonló sötét színű hajkoronával rendelkezett, mint aranyvérű iskolatársa, azonban elsős korukban úgy döntött, mókás lenne, ha egy-egy tincset kiszőkítene, azóta pedig ez lett a védjegye. Bellatrix már el sem tudta képzelni a világos hajszálak tucatjai nélkül – az olyan romantikus lenne!  
A göndör hajú boszorkány felhorkant.  
\- Javíthatatlan vagy Everbleed – ingatta a fejét.  
\- Ezért szeretsz – karolt bele a másikba.  
Szeretet… Sokszor elgondolkozott már a szónak a jelentésén, és a mai napig nem tudta, mit jelent pontosan, miért barátkozik vele a másik lány. Nem tartotta magát képesnek arra, hogy bárkit is szeressen, de úgy látszott, Ameliát ez nem állítja meg abban, hogy Bellatrix oldalán legyen. Ha csak esténként is. Napközben sosem látták őket egymás közelében sem, elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy egyáltalán szóba álljanak, és mégis, azóta barátok, hogy azon az esős napon a mugli-születésű lány segítő kezet nyújtott Bellatrixnek, ő pedig elfogadta azt.  
\- Hallottam, Lestrange ismét megkért – váltott témát. Bellatrix idegesen horkantott és legyintett, mintha ezzel a mozdulattal el tudná tüntetni a tényeket.  
\- Kivételesen nem a kezemet akarta. Vagy legalábbis nem nyíltan.  
\- Feladta?  
Bellatrix halk, őszinte kacagása visszhangzott a kihalt folyosón.  
\- Sosem tenné. A bálra akar a kísérőjének tudni.  
\- Kivel mész? – kérdezte óvatosan az egyenes hajú boszorkány.  
\- Senkivel.  
Amelia megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, de a csalódottságot nem tudta időben eltüntetni az arcáról, nem kerülte el a Black lány figyelmét.  
\- Tudod, hogy nem tehetem – felelte halkan.  
\- Nem is mondtam semmit! – szabadkozott Amelia.  
\- De akartál.  
\- De nem tettem.  
A két lány elérte a klubhelység bejáratát, s egyszerre hallgattak el. Amelia félre állt, helyet adva az aranyvérű lánynak, hogy az esetleges kíváncsi szemek ne szúrják ki a felszínes utálat hiányát, ami kettejük között alakult ki a nappalokra, biztosítva ezzel Bellatrix helyét mind az íratlan társadalmi rangsorban, mind a szüleivel szemben.  
\- Jó éjt, Everbleed – súgta, ahogy elhaladt mellette, majd állát felszegezve, hűvös tekintettel és kimért léptekkel vonult a végzősök szobája felé.  
A RAVASZ vizsgák letétele miatt az öreg diákok az utolsó napjukat teljes egészében az esti bálnak szentelhették, nem kevés irigységben részesülve a fiatalabb diákok felől, akikre az utolsó pillanatban is várt még egy, esetleg két dolgozat megírása.  
A legtöbb végzős egyhangúlag Roxmortsban töltötte a nap nagy részét. Az igazán bevállalósak már reggeli után, esetleg helyett a falu kocsmáit kezdték járni. Ha a tanárok annyira nem is, de a kocsmárosok, árusok boldogan fogadták a diákok hadát, hisz szinte az egész havi bérüket megkereshették egyetlen nap leforgása alatt.  
\- Bella? – nyitott be a hétfős szobába idősebb húga – Te nem élvezed ki az utolsó napodat?  
\- Még fel kell javítanom a ruhámat – fogott meg egy ollót, miközben jobbra-balra rakosgatta a nagyrészt fekete csipkéből álló ruhát, amit a szülei küldtek neki erre a napra.  
\- Nehéz volt a Bájitaltan gyakorlatod? Láttam néhány felrobbant üstöt.  
Andromeda nevetve megvonta a vállát.  
\- Az a hugrabugos fiú felrobbantott egyszerre hármat is. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ő nem szerepelt túl sikeresen.  
\- És te?  
\- Szerintem jól sikerült az Élő Halál Esszenciám, bár nem adnám oda senkinek. Bella! – kiáltott fel a barna hajú lány abban a pillanatban, hogy egy szakadó ruha hangja töltötte be a szobát – Mit…  
\- Kicsit divatosabbá teszem – vágott vigyorogva húga szavába – tetszik?  
Andromeda alaposan szemügyre vette nővére ruháját. A fekete ruha tökéletesen simult Bellatrixra, kiemelve domborulatait, amit a csipke réteg engedett láttatni, azonban annyi takarással, hogy a legtöbbet a fantáziára bízhassa. A fekete dressz jobb oldala combközépig immár szétnyílva engedte láttatni a göndör hajú lány lábát.  
\- Nem lesz ez egy kicsit sok? Lestrange ki fog akadni.  
\- Lestrangenek nem tartozom semmivel – vont vállat Bella, szemében kihívás csillogott.  
A középső Black lány elmosolyodott.  
\- Hihetetlen, hogy öt éve folyamatosan visszautasítod.  
\- Hat – javította ki Bellatrix – elfelejted, hogy amikor nem volt itt, mert éppen Európában boldogított másokat, akkor is minden levelében megemlítette, hogy feleségül fog venni. Legnagyobb bánatára azonban ez az idő még mindig nem érkezett el, és ha rajtam múlik soha nem is fog.  
Andromeda csilingelő nevetése pedig éppen elég megerősítést és önbizalmat adott döntésével kapcsolatban.  
Ahogy a nap egyre inkább a horizont alá bukott, úgy nőtt az izgatottság a kastély falain belül. A lányok gyönyörűbbnél gyönyörűbb ruhákban járkáltak, a fiúk pedig dísztalárjukon végezték az utolsó simításokat, leszámítva azon diákokat, akik a kocsmák járása miatt azt sem tudták már, hogy hol vannak.  
Amelia korábban megkereste a legidősebb Black lányt, s habár tudta, hogy nem mennek együtt, erősítve ezzel a kísérők nélkül érkezők csoportját, mégis meg akarta kérdezni. Amikor azonban meglátta a fekete ruhában pompázó göndör hajút, a szava is elakadt. Nem számított semmi szolid ruhadarabra, de minden elképzelését felülmúlta az, amit látott. Bellatrix hűvös arcán egy halovány mosoly suhant át, éppen eleget mondva ezzel a szőke tincsekkel rendelkező lánynak, aki kipirult arccal fordított hátat a látottaknak s indult a Nagyterem felé.  
Éjfélre járhatott már az idő, amikor a végzős boszorkány minden holmiját teljesen elpakolva lecsukta ládájának tetejét. Úgy érezte, most már illene tiszteletét tennie a nekik rendezett ünnepségen, noha először úgy gondolta, ha már eleve késik, akkor késsen rendesen. Pár óra csúszást pedig ideálisnak találta, remélve, hogy a tömeg sem lesz már olyan hatalmas.  
Döntését abban a pillanatban megbánta, hogy a Nagyterembe belépve abba botlott, akit a leginkább el akart kerülni.  
\- Bellatrix! – lépkedett felé kipirult arccal Rodolphus, aki csapzott, vörös hajával és hatalmas vigyorával egy rókára emlékeztette leginkább – Blaaaack – nyomatékosította a fiú, így esélye sem volt a lánynak félrevonulnia.  
A boszorkány nem szólt egy szót sem, karba font kezekkel, hűvösen nézett a részeg fiúra. Valakinek nagyon rossz másnapja lesz, ám egy cseppnyi sajnálatot sem érzett emiatt.  
\- Késtél – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Lestrange – lemaradtál a nyitó táncról és – az órára pillantott - hol voltál ilyen sokáig?  
\- Reménykedtem, hogy megunod a felhajtást mire ideérek vagy Merlin segítsen meg részegen fekszel az egyik folyosón, de láthatóan nem sikerült elég ideig elkerülnöm téged – felelte hűvösen.  
Rodolphus mint egy idióta, úgy nevetett, majd végigmérte a lányt, mire elégedettség ült ki az arcára.  
\- Tetszel nekem Black. Gyere hozzám! Nem értem, miért ellenkezel ennyire.  
\- Merlin adjon erőt ehhez az estéhez – forgatta a szemeit Bella, miközben menekülő utat keresett. A további beszélgetéstől a fiú egyik csatlósának felbukkanása mentette meg. Nem állt az útjukba, mikor azok ketten egymás nyakába borulva indultak el az udvar felé, egy kis friss levegőt szívni.  
Nem sokkal később a göndör hajú boszorkány megtalálta azt, akit eredetileg is keresett. Amelia egy hollóhátas fiú társaságában várakozott a puncsos tál előtt, s mintha megérezte volna, hogy őt nézik, tekintetét elszakította partnere felől. Amikor a két végzős boszorkány tekintete találkozott, mindketten lesütött szemmel, azonnal elfordultak, mintha már azzal is bűnt követnének el, hogy a másikra pillantanak. Bizonyos értelemben és körülmények között ez akár igaz is lehetett volna. A lányok nem túl sikeresen próbálták elrejteni a mosolyukat, s lopott pillantásaik a másik felé egyre sokszorozódtak.  
\- Miss Black! – rántotta vissza a jelenbe egy ismert hang – Nem gondolja, hogy ez a khm.. – köszörülte meg torkát a mardekár ház feje, ahogy jobban szemügyre vette a diákja testét fedő anyagot – öltözék nem teljesen helyén való egy iskolai eseményen?  
Bellatrix ártatlan arccal nézett végig egyébként földig érő ruháján, egyensúlyát másik lábára helyezve leheletnyit előre csúsztatta csupasz lábát, teljesen kilépve a csipke takarásából.  
\- Nem tehetek róla uram, hogy a szüleim ezt a ruhát választották nekem – rebegtette szempilláit ártatlanul – másodsorban én nem aggódom miatta, azt javaslom, ön se tegye – mosolygott ártatlanul, bár arcán őszinte érzelemnek nyoma sem volt.  
\- Letáncoltam a talpam – sóhajtotta Amelia, ahogy helyet foglaltak a csillagvizsgáló torony tetején. Lábukat lógatva ültek s míg Everbleed a háta mögött támaszkodott a poros deszkákon, a göndör hajú boszorkány a torony falának döntötte a hátát. Hajnali kettőre járhatott már az idő, mikor elhagyták a bál fő helyszínét.  
\- Eléggé szemet vetettek ma rád – felelte Bella.  
\- Csak nem féltékeny valaki? – somolyogott a másik lány.  
\- Miért is kellene?  
\- Nem is tudom, mondjuk, hogy veled nem történt semmi érdekes – vont vállat Amelia.  
\- Lestrange megint megkérte a kezem.  
A feltűzött hajú lány hangosan felnevetett.  
\- Tévedtem. Te mindig felül tudsz múlni.  
\- Mintha én kértem volna ezt.  
Csend ereszkedett a végzős diákok közé, hosszú percekig csak némán figyelték az égboltot, kémelték a csillagokat. Számon sem tudták már tartani, mennyi éjszakát töltöttek ott fent, kettesben.  
\- Bella? – szólalt meg óvatosan Amelia.  
\- Hm?  
\- Mi lesz velünk holnaptól?  
\- Hogy érted? Szabad nők leszünk végre.  
\- De velünk mi lesz? Veled, velem, a barátságunkkal.  
\- Amelia – fordult a lány felé Bella. Óvatosan megfogta az egyik kezét, s tenyerei közé zárva nézett barna szemeivel a zöld szempárba – ígérem neked, hogy amikor csak tudlak, meglátogatlak. Nem foglak elfelejteni, sem az együtt töltött időt.  
A zöld szemű végzős diák szívét megmelengették a hallottak, szomorú mosolyra húzta száját.  
\- Ígérem – ismételte meg az aranyvérű.  
Amelia óvatosan kivonta kezét a göndör hajú puha tenyerei közül és finoman végig simított az arcán, egyetlen pillanatra sem törve meg a szemkontaktust. A Black lány teljesen lefagyott az érintésétől, volt ebben valami gyengédség, valami más, amit még sosem tapasztalt, nem tudott rá reagálni. Az egyetlen dolog, ami eljutott ködös tudatáig, az a vele szemben ülő végzős lány vágyakozó pillantása volt. Csillogó zöld szemekkel figyelte, törékeny mosolyának nyoma sem maradt, arca megfontoltságról mesélt és az ajkai…  
Bellatrix szíve gyorsabban kezdett verni, ahogy Amelia résnyire nyitott ajkaira pillantott, nem értette miért lett hirtelen melege, mikor a lány akaratlanul beleharapott alsó ajkába, kezét továbbra is a csipke ruhás arcán tartva, miközben a távolság köztük egyre csak csökkent.  
Mozdulni sem bírt, ahogy a lány mézédes ajkai lágyan megérintették az övét, finoman, kérlelve. Az aranyvérű lány számára abban a pillanatban megszűnt a külvilág, ahogy a jól ismert kasvirág illata megtöltötte körülötte a levegőt.  
Amelia közelsége, a lány felől áradó meleg és a kellemes illatfelhő alig egy perccel később megszűnt, hideg borzongás futott végig Bella hátán. Összezavarodva pillantott a másikra, aki abban a pillanatban állt fel s porolta le ruháját. A Black lány kérdésre nyitotta száját, azonban hang nem jött ki a torkán. Amelia mosolyogva nézett le rá.  
\- Már régóta meg szerettem volna ezt tenni – felelt a fel nem tett kérdésre – szeretlek Bella. Nem tudtam korábban hogyan elmondani neked, de nem hagyhattam itt a Roxfortot anélkül, hogy megtudd. És mivel holnap örökre magunk mögött hagyjuk az iskolát, úgy éreztem itt az idő, hiszen már nincs veszteni valóm.  
A göndör hajú nem tudott mit mondani hirtelen.  
\- Sajnálom – tette hozzá, s ez volt az a pillanat, mikor a barna szemű visszanyerte beszédképességét.  
\- Nem kell. Én csak - tartott egy levegővételnyi szünetet - meglepődtem, hogy mindaz után is ezt mondod.  
Amelia halkan felkacagott.  
\- Már az elején tudtam, hogy nem lesz egyszerű. De nem bántam meg semmit. Remélem – komolyodott el – te sem.  
\- Efelől megnyugodhatsz.  
A mugli-születésű lány szívéről hatalmas kő esett le, megkönnyebbülve köszönt el, és indult vissza a kastély felé. Megszokott volt már, hogy nem egyszerre térnek vissza, főleg egy olyan sűrű éjszakán, mint az akkori.  
Percekkel később immár nyugodt szívveréssel és tisztább fejjel Bellatrix Black is visszaindult a kastélyba. Azonban az első lépcsőfokra lelépve lassú, hangos taps ütötte meg a fülét. Ijedten kapott a pálcája után, s perdült a hang irányába. A sötétből, a műszer takarásából egy vörös fej bukkant elő és a lány már ekkor tudta, hogy hatalmas bajban van.  
\- Tudod – tapsolt még néhányat Rodolphus, mielőtt kezeit maga mellé engedte volna – egy ideje felmerült bennem a kérdés, hogy mi az oka annak, hogy kikosarazol. Egy ilyen műsorra azonban legmerészebb álmaiban sem számítottam.  
Bellatrix megszédült, füle csengeni kezdett, nem hallotta tisztán Lestrange szavait. Tudta, hogy össze kell szednie magát, de a félelem, a pánik teljesen eluralkodott rajta.  
\- A szüleid már azért kitagadnának, hogy egyáltalán szóba álltál egy sárvérűvel, de ha megtudják ezt – húzta elégedett mosolyra a száját.  
\- Mit akarsz cserébe, hogy elfelejtsd ezt?  
\- Tessék? – döbbent le a fiú – Eszem ágában sincs elfelejteni, nem is sejted milyen értékesek a most látottak.  
\- Mit kérsz érte? – kérdezte Bellatrix visszafojtott dühvel.  
\- Semmire sincs szükségem tőled.  
A Black lány mély levegőt vett, próbált uralkodni a rátörő pánikon, hangjára közömbösséget erőltetett.  
\- Hozzád megyek.  
A vörös hajú gúnyosan felnevetett.  
\- Ezt a lehetőséget elpocsékoltad Black. Nem kellesz.  
\- Ne hazudj Lestrange – felelte a lány – nincs három órája sem, mikor utoljára megkértél. Azt akarod bemesélni nekem, hogy részegen, ilyen rövid idő leforgása alatt sikerült egy új menyasszonyt találnod magadnak?  
\- Találok jobbat.  
\- Sok sikert egy a kitűnő eredményekkel végzett, fiatal, érintetlen, aranyvérű boszorkány megszerzéséhez – blöffölt. Teljesen kétségbe volt esve, de nem hagyhatta, hogy a fiú ezt megérezze és csak remélni tudta, hogy Lestrangenek tényleg nincsen másik jelöltje. Ha mégis, akkor valószínűleg soha többet nem tér haza.  
Rodolphus hosszú percegik nem szólalt meg, mérlegelte a hallottakat.  
\- Kifogás és feltétel nélkül hozzám jössz? – kérdezte végül.  
\- Amennyiben elfelejted mindazt, amit itt láttál és hallottál, igen.  
\- Rendben – vigyorodott el – örülök, hogy végre megjött az eszed, drágám.  
\- Ne hívj így! – szűrte ki fogai között a lány, de a fiú mintha meg sem hallotta volna.  
\- Biztosíthatlak, hogy remek életünk lesz együtt.  
A másnapi vonatút felért egy rémálommal a göndör hajú lány számára. Rodolphus társaságában kellett végig tartózkodnia, aki előszeretettel hencegte el mindenkinek, hogy Bellatrix végre az övé. Senki sem merte megkérdezni sem őt, sem a lányt, hogy mi áll a döntés hátterében, hiszen az is tudta, aki nem ismerte az érintetteket, hogy Black hosszú évekig visszakozott. A lányt pedig felettébb idegesítette az, hogy tárgyként bántak vele, mintha a házassággal az önállósága is megszűnne. A Londonba való megérkezés pedig nem a várt megkönnyebbülést hozta magával, egyre jobban görcsbe rándult a gyomra, ahogy közeledtek, hiszen a lánynak akadt egy utolsó feladata, még mielőtt teljesen maga mögött hagyhatná az iskolás éveit. Szó nélkül kiviharzott a kupéból ahol a Lestrange testvérek, a húgai és Lucius Malfoy tartózkodott. Andromeda kérdő pillantással nézett nővérére, de a barna szemű lány nem szándékozott magyarázatot adni.  
A szűk folyosón szinte rohanva haladt, majdhogynem fellökve azokat, akik nem tudtak elég gyorsan helyet biztosítani neki, de nem érdekelte. Meg kellett találnia Ameliát, el kellett tőle búcsúznia, meg kellett tennie, az ő érdekében. A keresett személyt hamarosan meg is találta a szerelvény közepe táján, egyedül ülve egy hatalmas kupéban. Kérdés nélkül belépett a nyitott helységbe.  
\- Egyedül vagy Everbleed? – kérdezte a göndör hajú. Utálta ilyen helyzetekben a vezetéknevén szólítani a lányt, de meg kellett tennie. Nem hátrálhat ki. Már nem.  
Amelia értetlenkedve bólintott.  
\- Elmentek átöltözni. Segíthetek?  
Bellatrix tudta, hogy a varázstalan családból származó lány tudja, hogy valami baj történt. Tudta, hisz egész reggel kerülte, és nem mert a szemébe nézni, és tudta, hogy ezért saját magát hibáztatja a lány, pedig ő semmi rosszat nem tett. Bellatrix behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és egy varázslattal be is zárta, a sötétítést is egy mozdulattal megoldotta.  
\- Bella? – kérdezte halkan és óvatosan Amelia – baj van?  
\- Ne haragudj, hogy így rád rontottam, de mutatni akartam valamit. Meglepetésnek szántam, így nem mondhattam semmit róla – hazugság. Minden egyes szava hazugság volt, és még inkább összeszorult a szíve Amelia kíváncsiságtól csillogó tekintetét. Mintha a szőke tincseivel játszó lány egy pillanat alatt elfeledte volna az elmúlt pár óra eseményeit. Bellatrix egy apró, üres, átlátszó fiolát vett elő s nyújtotta a lánynak. Amelia szó nélkül elvette, de arcán értetlenség ült.  
\- Mi ez?  
\- A helyes kérdés a mihez kell – felelte mosolyogva Bellatrix s pálcáját az üvegedényre szegezve elsuttogott egy varázslatot. Egy varázslatot, ami biztosítja azt, hogy csak annak jelenjen meg az adott tárgy, amin a varázslatot elvégezték, aki először megérinti.  
\- Kíváncsivá teszel, mit csinálunk? – kérdezte mosolyogva Amelia, minek láttán a Black lány szíve darabokra tört.  
\- Hunyd be a szemed!  
\- Miért?  
\- Bízol bennem?  
Amelia mosolya szélesebbé vált és további kérdések nélkül lehunyta a szemét.  
\- Sajnálom – suttogta a göndör hajú, de ezt inkább csak magának. A szőke tincsekre szegezte pálcája hegyét, majd egy pillanattal később ezüstös fonal jelent meg, egyenesen Amelia halántéka mögül. Bellatrix egyenesen az apró fiolába helyezte az emlékeket, majd egy pillanattal később eltüntette. Háztársának adta, annak tudta nélkül, azonban Amelia csak akkor kaphatja vissza az elmúlt hét év emlékeit, ha nagyon elveszetté válik, és nem találja a helyét a világban. Az aranyvérű lány pedig őszintén remélte, hogy ez soha nem fog bekövetkezni, mert ha mégis, akkor ott nagy a baj.  
Bellatrix hamar eltüntette a közös kapcsolatukra utaló összes jelet és emléket, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. Amelia mosolya helyét felváltotta a zavarodottság, de szemeit még mindig lehunyva tartotta.  
\- Csodálom – vett egy mély levegőt az aranyvérű lány, s megvárta, hogy a másik kinyissa a szemét – hogy sérülés nélkül túlélted az iskolát, de vajon az életben is ilyen szerencsés leszel, sárvérű?  
A szavak, melyek elhagyták az ajkait, égették a torkát. Soha, az elmúlt évek alatt egyszer sem használta Everbleedre értve ezt a szót, de meg kellett tennie. Távol kellett tartania magától, hogy biztonságban tudhassa. Amelia zavartan nézett körbe, majd nem kevés ijedség jelent meg az arcán. Bizonyára fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit keresett egy Black társaságában egyedül, védtelenül.  
Az ifjú menyasszony zihálva ébredt, kapkodta a levegőt s hálóruhája testére tapadva nem engedte mozogni. Körül nézett, kereste azt a ragadozó vigyort, amely a vonaton várta, ahogy kilépett a kupéból. Kereste, de nem találta. Fázott, ahogy az izzadság hideg zuhanyként ölelte körbe testét. Magára akarta húzni a takaróját, de csak ekkor vette észre, hogy az éjszaka folyamán leesett az ágyról. A padlón feküdt párna vagy takaró nélkül s a szőnyegbe vájta körmeit. Próbálta rendezni a légzését és emlékeztetnie magát, hogy mindaz, amit látott, csak egy rossz álom része volt. Egy rémálomé, mellyé a nappalai váltak, melynek áradatát ő indította.  
\- Sajnálom Everbleed – suttogta az éjszakába, s bocsánatkérését a nyári szellő messzire repítette.


End file.
